


a memory

by scarecrow_ao3



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Backstory, Character Death, Gun Violence, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), Pre-Canon, me making revenant sad, revenant being sad, revenant had a family, this timeline is kinda confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrow_ao3/pseuds/scarecrow_ao3
Summary: revenant doesn't remember much about who he was in his past life, before he was indicted into the simulacrum program. but a simple set of repairs sends him spiraling into his most important memory.ori write revenant a tragic ass backstory that happens between his job as a hitman and his time as a simulacrum.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	a memory

metal on metal . frail and bony fingers softly collide with cold metal faceplate . he's staring into a mirror , disgusted with his own reflection . he barely remembers humanity , only beauty and weakness . hood pulled down , a shoulder bent out of place to reach one hand behind his head with ease . tinkering . he's not qualified in the slightest to fuck around in his own workings , but the only color he can see is green . a prowler roughed him up , he kills them to destress , which isn't often . 

" fuckin ' nasty lil things . . . " 

the tips of his fingers pull on the wires , searching for splits . no dice . disappointed , he pulls the hood back over his head , fingers tracing down his neck . his fingers find more wires , poking in cautiously . it's the same spot that glass pierced - when he realized the truth . the wire is still taped together , just as he left it . but one quick poke and the brittle tape snaps , wire splitting again . sparks fly and everything goes dark . he feels himself fall from the chair he's in , eyes opening to blinding light . he feels the skin on his hands pricked by freshly mowed grass as he catches himself . skin ? everything slowly comes into view , eyes adjusting to the light . a voice rings in his ears , sounding so distant , but he knows it is close .

' 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 , are you alright ? ' 

his head swivels , turning to the source . a woman , pale blonde hair . there is a familiarity to her , even though he does not recall ever having seen her before . 

" yeah , you know me , two left feet . " 

the words spew out without his command , merely a passenger in this body , but he is there . a laugh comes from the woman , warm and friendly . the back of his hand swipes across his forehead , soaking up sweat. he catches a glimpse of something , a ring on his finger . the woman steps closer to him , smiling . her hand outstretches , his own quickly moving to take it . 

' need a hand ? ' 

a ring . on her hand too . and slowly , everything falls into place . this was his humanity , his life . that's his wife . a mixture of feelings , welling inside of him as her lips connect with his , affirming what he assumed . 

" not anymore . " 

now he knows what it feels like to smile . to feel 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙇 happiness . another voice sounds , behind him . 

' YUCK ! ' 

it only takes him a second to know , swiftly turning around . a little girl . 𝙝𝙞𝙨 little girl . 

" oh ? you think so ? " 

a sly grin . the girl nods , smiling .

' mmmmhm . '

he breaks away from his wife , quickly sprinting over to 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘱 his daughter up . a kiss on her cheek , inciting giggling as he plants a few more . and then . . . footsteps . and this suburban bliss is torn to pieces before his very eyes . bullets fly through the air , first tearing through his wife's torso . the pristine green lawn is splattered with a hopeless crimson color . his daughter screams . one flies right through his shoulder , and through her . and the bullets stop . warm blood pools against his shirt , the crunch of grass all he can hear behind the deafening ringing in his ears . 

" p-please "

the back of a rifle connects with his forehead , pain quickly cut off by darkness . he's woken up by the soft nudge of a hand , hearing sirens all around him . and her , lain dead in the grass beneath him . a scream escapes him , deeply guttural and pained . soul shattering . he is broken , arms wrapping tightly around the body , coating him even further in blood . he barely even notices the pain from the bullet wound in his shoulder . 

" natalia !! natalia !! " 

tears streak down his face , eventually turning his words and pleas into incoherent sobs . he doesn't attend the funeral , too stricken with his own grief to even leave his home . they were his family . his second chance , buried with his little girl . the only comfort he finds now is in an empty bottle and a one man game of russian roulette . such delightful activities are interrupted by a knock at the door . men in suits shuffle inside as he swings the door open , offering him no context .

" what the hell is going on ? "

' we're from hammond robotics . we heard of your recent situation , and we'd like to offer some . . . consolation . ' 

a manilla envelope is slapped onto the table , his eyes darting over .

" if you're here to offer me a pity check to get some good publicity , find another sob story . " 

' sir , open the envelope . ' 

their voice is barren , emotionless . but carefully , he opens the package . a pistol , silencer attached right on the end of the barrel . what used to be his weapon of choice . they look at him knowingly , nodding . 

' we can give you the names , where they are . but we , legally will not advise you to do anything . the weapon did not come from us , we were never here . but you will pick up the phone when we call , understood ? '

" why are you doing this ? " 

' because sir , mr. hammond wouldn't mind having the revenant in his back pocket . ' 

no one has called him that in so long , it takes him a moment to even recognize it . 

" and you're sure this is them ? the people who did this ? " 

' without a doubt . ' 

his fingers wrap around the pistol , a harrowing déjà vu washing over him . 

" then give me everything you have on them . " 

dense puddles slosh beneath his feet as he darts through the pouring rain , tailing two men . two of the men who helped murder his family in cold blood . he gets up close behind them and . . .

ᵇᵃⁿᵍ ᵇᵃⁿᵍ

two silenced shots hidden by the rain , quickly turning the barrel to the head of the other man .

" you headed home ? " 

all he gets is a fearful nod , watching the blood from the other man wash away in the downpour . 

" good . let's go . i'd 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 to meet your family . " 

he is consumed by grief and vengeance , transformed into some creature not resembling himself . this is when hammond created him . when the revenant was born . where the rage that fueled him came from . soon enough , they arrive at the door to the man's home , his hand fumbling for the keys . the door swings open , the man's wife straight down the hallway . 

' hi hone - '  
ᵇᵃⁿᵍ

a spray of crimson against the wall , across the clean kitchen countertop. the man is kicked to the ground , stumbling forwards as the door is shut . and in comes a little girl , scared and confused . and the gun points to her . 

" ah , her too . " 

' NO ! PLEASE ! I'LL - I'LL GET HAMMOND HIS MONEY , I SWEAR . ' 

and his heart drops into his stomach . 

' DOUBLE IT , I SWEAR ! JUST DON'T HURT HER ! '  
he grabs the man by the collar , hoisting him up to point the gun at his temple .

" what are you talking about ? "

' h - hammond sent you , right ? i - i owe him money , tell him i SWEAR i'll pay it ! double ! i just needed a little time ! ' 

and everything . . . clicks .

' PLEASE ! ' 

" SHUT UP ! " 

an anger deeper than any he's ever felt consumes him , throwing the man aside . 

" go . get as fucking far away from this place as you can . " 

the man sits there for a moment , confused and stunned . two bullets fire from the gun , up directly into the ceiling . 

" GO ! " 

the man scrambles , a scream escaping his daughter as revenant turns and leaves out the door . he was played . puppeteered masterfully by hammond . manipulated back into a simple hitman , killing who they ask . everything he spent so long distancing himself from . he hurls the gun against the wet concrete , stomping it with a animalistic scream , breaking it into pieces . but that anger does not rest , manifesting in the desire to confront hammond . his desire to murder is laid to rest with that weapon . he intends to be killed by hammond , or his guards . he deserves it now . storming into the facility , he guesses of only one way to reach him . walking up to his secretary , leaning his arm on the desk . his casual nature is purely a facade , consumed by rage internally . 

" hi there , is there any way i can see mr. hammond ? right now . " 

' well sir , you'd have to make an ap - ' 

" please , just tell him it's the revenant , thank you ." 

confused but compliant , she walks off . soon enough , the doors are opened for him . stepping inside , he stands before hammond .

' so . . . i take it you did what was proposed ? what can i - ' 

" YOU LIED TO ME ! " 

the guards around the room tense up . 

" you killed them , didn't you ? 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 ? "

' i just gave the right tips to the right people . . . you've pissed off a great deal of people in your past . they'd come for you eventually . you weren't exactly hiding . ' 

the confession . the gunmen that killed his  
family were orchestrated by hammond . 

" you son of a - " 

ᵇᵃⁿᵍ . ᵇᵃⁿᵍ . ᵇᵃⁿᵍ . 

three bullets collide with his stomach , dropping him to the floor. 

' you know . . . i wanted to do this the easy way , where you're compliant . but , it seems you had other plans . it's a shame you won't remember them . . . trauma makes you a better killer . makes it easier . '

and everything goes black . he's back where he was when he began , slumped over on the floor , chair toppled over next to him . just a memory . one he'd rather forget . but he can't do that now .

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this was my first real fic! feel free to leave any criticisms below. also i know this is not formatted in a grammatically correct way i normally write screenplays so i don't bother using proper shit for stuff like this.


End file.
